justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Quest (Just Dance 2016/2017)
|allapp = }} Dance Quest is a feature on'' Just Dance 2016, ''Just Dance 2017, and Just Dance Unlimited. Description Dance Quest in Just Dance 2016, which are exclusive to eighth-generation consoles, are completely different from their previous incarnation in Just Dance 4. Each quest is now a cup of sorts, similar in some way to , which pits players against AI's in a set group of 3 songs per Dance Quest. The objective of each quest is to get into the top 3 at the end of each quest. At the end of each song, points are given out, 12 points for first place, 9 points for 2nd place and so on. At the end of all 3 songs, the scores are tallied and the top 3 receive gold, silver and bronze finishes. In the case of ties, the full score (hidden and never shown in this mode) is the tie breaker. A players' highest ranked completed cup will be shown in the lower left corner of each completed quest preview picture in the color of the position the player finished the cup in (gold, silver or bronze). Finishing a song as part of a Dance Quest counts as finishing it in Dance Party, unlocking the song's associated avatar. Furthermore, at the completion of each Dance Quest, the Dance Quest's icon is unlocked as an avatar, corresponding to the Dance Quest's name. For example, one unlocks a piece of cake as an avatar at the completion of the Dance Quest "Cake". Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. ''Just Dance 2016'' Beta As shown at the E3 Master Class, there are some beta quests which do not appear in the final game: * Twilight Zone * Worldwide * Star Light * Night Club * Celebrations ''Just Dance 2017'' * A (8G) indicates that this song is exclusive to the PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, and PC. * A (S) indicates that this song is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. * A (CH) indicates that this song is exclusive in Chinese version. ''Just Dance Unlimited'' These quests are exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited subscribers. If a player lacks a subscription, these quests will not be playable in the Dance Quests menu (if selected, the player will be prompted to purchase the subscription). AI You compete against AIs, where each AI is represented by an avatar and a name often themed to said avatar. The avatars include avatars from both present and the past games. Below, you can find the name of each AI, plus the song they originated from within brackets. Just Dance 2016 * BWAAAH (Raving Rabbid) * Hatsune (Ievan Polkka) * Crazy Jockey (William Tell Overture) (P1) * Miss Chiwawa (Chiwawa) * Jack Parrot (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)) (P1) * The Panda (I Gotta Feeling) * Pinkie (All About That Bass) * Sporty (This Is How We Do - Aerobics version) * Dracula (This is Halloween) (P3) * The King (Copacabana) (P2) * Witchie (This is Halloween) (P4) * Golden Boy (Want To Want Me) * Helmet Boy (Animals) (P1) * Comics Girl (Kaboom Pow) * Boss (Hey Mama) (P2) * Sir Groovy (Let's Groove) (P1) * Ayuko (Hey Mama - Geisha version) (P2) * Harlequin (Circus) (P3) * Miss Daisy (All About That Bass - Flower & Bee version) (P2) * Swaggy (Uptown Funk) (C3) * La Marquise (Crucified) (P4) * Santa Just Dance 2017 * Wizard (Don't Stop Me Now) * The Panda (Don't Stop Me Now - Panda Version) * Tribal (Hips Don't Lie) * Miss Samba (Carnaval Boom) * Diver (Cake By The Ocean) * The Ghost (Ghost In The Keys) (P4) * La Comtesse (Cheap Thrills) * Swaggy (Worth It - Extreme version) (P2) * Pilot (Dragostea Din Tei) (P2) * The Zebra (Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)) (P2) * The Princess (Lean On - Scarf version) * C-20 (Titanium) * Pinkie (Cola Song Candy People version) (P1) * Girly (DADDY) (P1/P3) * Blobby (Oishii Oishii) (P1) * Sir Groovy (Groove) (P2) * Love Boy (''What Is Love'') * Miss Robot (RADICAL) * Mr. Carrot (''PoPiPo'') (P3) * Golden Boy (Scream & Shout - Extreme version) * Santa Trivia *The only songs in the main track list of ''Just Dance 2016'' to not be part of a Dance Quest are Irish Meadow Dance, The Choice Is Yours, and the alternate routines for Born This Way (Nerd Version), Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance Version), and Want To Want Me (Couple Version). **The same thing goes to ''Just Dance 2017'' and they are All About Us, Bailar, Bonbon, Cola Song, Dragostea Din Tei, Hips Don't Lie, I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, La Bicicleta, Little Swing, Run the Night, Scream & Shout, September, Te Dominar, What Is Love, and the alternate routines for Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version), Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version), El Tiki (Trio Version), Hips Don't Lie (Sumo Version), Lean On (Scarf Version), September (Disco Fitness/Sweat Version), Sorry (Extreme Version), What Is Love (Car Version), and Worth It (Extreme Version). *During early development, each quest was originally supposed to have four songs playable instead of three.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:4_song_dq_proof.png *The Unlimited tracks in the Dance Quests are subject to possible buffering. If they do buffer for longer than fifteen seconds, there will not be a message alerting that the servers are unavailable, which is the case outside of the Dance Quests. Instead, it will buffer indefinitely until the player exits the track. *If alternate routines are played in Dance Quests prior to unlocking, then the score will be saved, but will not be playable again outside of the mechanism until unlocked. *The Royal Key, Mushroom, and Pine Cone quests were leaked through their avatars when the December songs of Just Dance Unlimited were released. *There are multiple cover errors: **The Castle quest cover shows an error; the cover for the quest lists the song in the following order; Maps, Better When I’m Dancin’, and Hey Ya. However, when you play the quest, Hey Ya will be the second song that'll be played while Better When I’m Dancin’ will be the third song. **This is also the case for the Royal Key quest, as its cover lists the songs in the following order; Moves Like Jagger, Turn Up the Love, and Shut Up and Dance. However, Shut Up and Dance will be the second song while Turn Up the Love ''will be the third song. **This also happens on the Summer Quest where the cover lists the songs in the following order; [[Summer|''Summer]], ''The World Is Ours'', and [[Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)]]. However ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) will be the second song and The World Is Ours will be the third song. *Groove (P2)'s avatar in ''Just Dance 2017'' has the same name of the avatar of Let's Groove (P1) in Just Dance 2016. *Due to DADDY ''being blocked in the [[Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version)|Chinese version of ''Just Dance 2017]], the Family Quest has Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle)/Don't Stop Me Now (Panda)/Tico Tico no Fuba, and the High Energy Quest being Don't Stop Me Now/RADICAL (Helmet)/Scream & Shout (Extreme). It is also available on the Nintendo Switch. *On Just Dance 2017, players are able to choose their desired coach on multiplayer routines when using a motion controller. When using a camera, players are only able to choose their desired coach if it's the first song of the quest; if it's the second or third song, players are randomly assigned a coach, and if they try to choose a different coach, they will be considered a new player and lose their progress. *''Kaboom Pow, ''Break Free and Mr. Saxobeat ''are the first songs to be featured on more than one Dance Quest. ''Kaboom Pow and Break Free are in the Comics Dance Quest on Just Dance Unlimited, Kaboom Pow ''appears in ''Cake ''on Just Dance 2016, ''Break Free appears in Special Easter on Just Dance Unlimited and Mr. Saxobeat appears in Surfboard ''and ''Watermelon ''on Just Dance Unlimited. *In ''Just Dance 2016, there are 3 difficulties, Dancer (Easy), Just Dancer (Normal) and Dance Master (Hard). **In Just Dance 2017, a 4th difficulty was added being called Superstar (Expert). *Completing the final on-disc Dance Quest in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd on any difficulty will automatically show the Credits. Gallery Game Files Senza titolo-1.png|Logo Cluster_item_quest.png|Logo on JD2017 Controller App In Game Screenshots DanceQuest menu.jpg DanceQuestLoading1.jpg DanceQuestLoading.jpg Dancequest_cake.jpg|''Cake'' Dancequest_palm.jpg|Palm Dancequest_icecream.jpg|Ice Cream Beta Elements 0319.png|Beta Dance Quest svatar 1 betadancequest.jpg|Beta Dance Quest svatar 2 proof of dance quest on jD17.png|Dance Quest on the Just Dance 2017 menu (Beta) Videos Promotional Videos Just Dance Minute - Introducing Dance Quest! Dance Quest - Just Dance 2016 ''Just Dance 2016'' Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Cake Quest - Dance Master) - 1 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Palm Tree Quest - Dance Master) - 2 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Ice Cream Quest - Dance Master) - 3 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Coconut Quest - Dance Master) - 4 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Sunglasses Quest - Dance Master) - 5 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Roller Quest - Dance Master) - 6 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Keyboard Quest - Dance Master) - 7 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Boom Box Quest - Dance Master) - 8 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Disco Ball Quest - Dance Master) - 9 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Yin Yang Quest - Dance Master) - 10 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Rainbow Quest - Dance Master) - 11 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Lightning Quest - Dance Master) - 12 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Hurricane Quest - Dance Master) - 13 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Rocket Quest - Dance Master) - 14 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Moon Quest - Dance Master) - 15 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Sun Quest - Dance Master) - 16 17 Just Dance 2016 - Dance Quest (Comet Quest - Dance Master) - 17 17 ''Just Dance 2017'' JUST DANCE 2017 SNACK QUEST Popipo, Cola Song, Oishii JUST DANCE 2017 Cool Kids Dance Quest Cant Feel My Face, Groove, Dont Wanna Know JUST DANCE 2017 YEAR ROUND QUEST Last Christmas, Ghost in the Keys, El Tiki JUST DANCE 2017 New Heroines Dance Quest Into You, Worth It, Titanium JUST DANCE 2017 Family Dance Quest Watch Me, Daddy, Tico Tico No Fuba JUST DANCE 2017 Around The World Dance Quest Lean On, Leila, Carnaval Boom JUST DANCE 2017 MASK QUEST Watch Me - Cake by the Ocean - Radical Superstar JUST DANCE 2017 Keep Calm and Dance Quest Sorry - Cheap Thrills - Dont Wanna Know JUST DANCE 2017 Strong Woman Quest Single Ladies - Like I Would - Bang Superstar JUST DANCE 2017 High Energy Quest Dont Stop Me Now - Daddy - Scream & Shout Superstar ''Just Dance Unlimited'' Ring Quest - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Special Halloween Quest - Dance Master) - 4 4 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Royal Quest - Dance Master) - 5 6 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Castle Quest - Dance Master) - 6 6 Just Dance 2016 - Royal Key Quest (Hard) - 1st Place Just Dance 2016 - Special 2016 New Year Quest (Hard) - 1st Place Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Pine Cone Quest - Dance Master) - 9 10 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Valentine Quest - Dance Master) - 10 10 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Lucky Quest - Dance Master) - 11 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Special Easter Quest - Dance Master) - 12 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Mushroom Quest - Dance Master) - 13 14 Just Dance 2016 - JD Unlimited Quest (Cupcake Quest - Dance Master) - 14 14 Dandy Quest - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited Kiss Quest Superstar 1st Place 5 stars + superstar ps move ps4 Surfboard Quest - Just Dance 2017 File:Just Dance 2017 - Pow! Comics Quest - 1st Place (Superstar) References Site Navigation es:Dance Quest (Just Dance 2016) Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives Category:Just Dance 2017